Love Without Regret
by LeafyDream
Summary: A love story told from end to beginning.


**Love Without Regret**

He forced his body to her coffin, where she laid in a bed of crimson fabric. The voices around him tried to comfort him. They fell on deaf ears. They told him how peaceful she looked. They were wrong.

Peaceful was her eating a cookie by his side, talking about her day. She would have crumbs on her lips that he'd kiss away.

Peaceful was a smile on her lips as she told him she loved him for the millionth time that day. He never got tired of hearing her say those words.

Peaceful was late nights in front of the TV, playing videogames and cuddling together. She would tell him about her latest adventure as he complained about how the kids at Beacon refused to listen to him. She'd laugh and tell him that she'd rather fight a million Ursa than deal with a class of students, especially if the kids were anything like what they had been when they were young.

Peaceful wasn't a body, cold and empty of spirit, laying in a wooden coffin as it was placed into the ground.

His daughter and son wept behind him, holding onto their aunt as she fought back her own tears. Her lilac eyes were cracked with scarlet as she fought back her own sobs. He was the closest to Ruby. He watched as the casket was closed. He didn't bother framing the last sight of her face in his mind. Ruby wasn't a pale-faced body in a hunk of wood.

Ruby was a hero. Ruby was an energetic, ball of laughter and smiles that never gave up. Ruby was an inspiration to thousands, maybe millions. Ruby Arc-Rose was his best friend, his wife, and now, she was the void in his heart that would never be filled. The pain would never leave him, but Tai said he would get used to it. It'd turn numb, and then Jaune could finally live again.

Weiss, Nora, Ren, everyone was ready to help him move on.

He just wasn't sure if he would ever be ready.

He dropped the first rose onto the casket. Ren and Nora helped him walk away as the others began to follow suit.

Ruby Rose's grave was not marked by a statue, though James Ironwood insisted one be made. It was not marked by the bodies of those she had vanquished, those cities across Remnant praised her for her deeds. No, Ruby's grave was marked by a field of roses and a single tombstone.

"Ruby Rose, loved and admired throughout Remnant. An honest soul that shined in a dishonest age."

Jaune would visit that grave for years to come. He'd fill his wife in on all that happened after her passing. The loves that formed and the laughter that was shared, the hard fought wars that seemed unending, and the time of rebuilding that always followed. When his time came, he was buried beside her, at his request. A field of yellow roses marked his grave, blending with the crimson flowers into a garden of gold and ruby.

* * *

"Do you have any regrets?" Jaune asked, holding her body in his arms. He could feel the warm blood seep through his fingertips. Their attacker laid on the ground, dead and forgotten. All hate left his soul, leaving his body as cold as his fading wife.

"Dying, I guess." She laughed, but she was the only one as he squeezed her a little tighter. His fingers were stained crimson as his vision blurred.

"That's not funny," he growled through the tears.

"Sorry... I never was very funny, was I?" she giggled. "Jokes were always your department."

"Yeah, well... I'll be sure to tell you a good one when we get back home." The unspoken promise was weak and frail, ready to snap under pressure. Her body never seemed smaller than it did now.

"I'd like that." She cuddled against his chest. She could hear his thundering heartbeat through his armor. It sounded like a song she knew, but just couldn't recall. "Hey, Jaune?"

"Yeah...?"

"It was worth it, you know. Loving you. Fighting by your side. T-to me at least, it was all worth it."

His tears fell upon her, but she didn't mind. Her hand rose up to brush them away as he gasped for air. "I don't want to lose you. I'm... I'm so, sorry, Ruby..."

"It isn't your fault, Jaune. Just... I love you. If I could do it all again, I wouldn't... I wouldn't change a thing." She felt so cold... He squeezed her in his arms as he sobbed, pleading for her not to go. He kissed her lips, he cradled her body, but she was fading faster and faster. "Jaune...?" Her voice never sounded weaker. "Jaune, please... S-say it?"

"I love you. I love you, so much, Ruby... I will always love you..."

She died with a faint smile on her lips. She entered the afterlife without regret or fear as he laid there, alone in an empty battlefield.

* * *

Jaune didn't know what to tell Ruby when she found their old school uniforms in the attic. He doubted he could still fit in his old clothes, but Ruby insisted on them trying the uniforms on. The kids were out, either dating their special someone or hanging out with friends, so it wasn't like they had to worry about someone catching them. At least, that's how she put it.

She changed in their bathroom as he did the same in their bedroom. He wasn't sure what the point was to be all secretive. His wife was beautiful, just as gorgeous and perfect as the day he met her. She shouldn't have been embarrassed. He had seen her naked plenty of times.

"I'm ready!" she beamed from behind the closed door.

"Uh... Me too!" Jaune heard the door open as he fixed his collar one last time. "Hey, Ru..."

"Hi."

He must have looked like such an idiot as he gaped at her, mouth hanging, eyes wide. Ruby Arc-Rose, his darling wife, stood before him in an outfit that seemed two sizes too small for her. She looked more like Yang then the fifteen year old girl he remembered meeting. Her long hair that cascaded down her back, her silver eyes that gleamed like steel, and a figure that curved and dipped perfectly.

"Uhhh..."

The outfit was tight on her, perfectly capturing her hourglass figure as she approached him. She looked like a lioness that had found her prey. She moved with swaying hips, prowling the room as she looked him over. He struggled to speak as his throat burned. It felt dry as she stood before him, pressing her body against his. Her lips teasingly kissed his neck as his knees trembled.

"I-I don't remember us doing this when we were kids." It was stupid, but his thinker-box didn't really feel like forming anything poetic. Ruby just laughed at her husband, before kissing his lips. The kiss was like electrified fire as he quaked in arousal. His uniform, which already felt so small, suddenly felt a lot smaller. She laughed at the look in his eyes.

He was pleading for her touch. She gave it to him with a smirk on face.

* * *

Some of the best things in life are simple. A better example couldn't come to Ruby's head as she laid a scarlet blanket with Jaune Arc, staring at the night sky as they ate triple chocolate chip chunk cookies together, Well, Ruby ate them. Jaune would kiss her lips clean of crumbs, before politely denying the sweet treats. He knew how much she loved the crunchy sweets, and he was happy to leave them to her.

"I love you." Her cheeks flushed scarlet at how easily the words slipped past his lips. At some point, she would have thought the idea of some boy, even her best guy friend, uttering those words would have been gross. Yet here she laid, resting her head on his lap as he stared at his face, framed in silver stars and the navy-blue sky.

"I love you too. Forever."

When one heard their other half whisper those words, what else mattered? Tomorrow's fears, yesterday's regrets, all of it faded away under love's wave.

Except, that wasn't all true. Jaune's hand fell upon the slight curve of her belly and he smiled. Soon, they would be parents. It would be the next adventure for them, and he couldn't have been more excited.

"Scared, daddy?" she wondered, earning a laugh from the man.

"Please, do not call me that."

"You weren't so against it last night." Ruby flicked cookie crumbs onto her boyfriend as his eyes widened, before he fell into a fit of laughter. She joined him as they cuddled under the night's sky.

* * *

The diner was a quaint, simple little place to go to, and it felt like the perfect place for the eight friends to spend together after a hard day's work. They greeted one another as friends did, hugging and laughing with one another. The day's troubles and problems fell aside as they crowded around a large table and greeted the approaching waitress.

"Any drinks?" she asked.

Jaune and Ruby sat across from one another, noses buried in their menus. Yet they moved like reflections of one another, lifting their hands to catch the waitress' eyes.

"Can I have one large strawberry shake, please!" The words had started out slow and calm, but as the two realized they were matching each other word for word, their voices were practically shouting at the end. They both shot up from their seats and high-fived the other, cheering at their mutual accomplishment.

"Yes!"

"Jaune! We did it!"

"What are you two so giddy about?" Weiss glared, scowling at the happy couple. Ruby was only too happy to explain.

"Jaune and I have been trying to talk at the same time by accident for days! We finally reached our relationship goal! Whoo!" The girl practically fell onto her boyfriend, laughing and hugging him as they celebrated their victory.

"Ugh," groaned the heiress. "Relationship goal? You two are married! What goals do you have left?!"

Ren decided not to comment, and instead looked towards the waitress. "I'll have a wa-"

"Water!" Nora slammed her hand on the table, staring at her husband with a fire in her eyes. Ren blinked, and opened his mouth to speak, only for Nora to cut him off. "Nora, what what are you doing!? Stop it!"

"What is she doing?" sighed Weiss, rubbing the temples of her head.

"I believe she is trying to-"

"Match what I say! Dang it! Ren, if you stop when I talk it won't work!"

Weiss let out a long, deep sigh as Ruby and Jaune laughed. The young girl continued to cuddle up against her husband, lost in their own little world.

* * *

"Do you Jaune Arc take Ruby Rose to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Ruby Rose take-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Alright then. With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the-"

"Eee!" Ruby threw the bouquet behind her haphazardly, uncaring as she turned on her semblance. Rose petals fell from above like raindrops within the church as she threw herself at Jaune, knocking him off the steps and onto the ground below. The taller, older man couldn't do anything as his wife began to kiss him passionately, arms and legs wrapped around him as they laid on the ground.

"Whoo! Get it, Ruby! More tongue!" Blake cheered, wine glass in hand. Her cheeks were colored scarlet as she swayed in place.

As for the bouquet, it fell towards the hands of a grinning Yang. She was just about to catch it, when suddenly Ren shoved her out of the way. The drunk man grinned as he caught the crimson roses. "Whoo! I got it!" he exclaimed, before falling towards the ground. Nora caught her buzzed friend, grinning as he smiled at her. "Will you marry me, Nora?"

"Okay!"

"Hooray!"

Ruby pulled her lips from Jaune's, smiling brightly as her silver eyes shimmer with desire. She stood up, helping her husband up afterwards, and the two ran to the front entrance together. The audience praised the two as they ran, but all that mattered to them was one another. She squeezed his hand a little tighter, and he returned the favor with a grin. Together they ran into the rays of the morning sun, ready to face life's challenges.

* * *

"It looks beautiful," she whispered, in awe of the towering building.

"It looks smaller than it did before," her boyfriend added.

"Maybe you're just taller?"

"Hm." Jaune put a finger to his chin in quiet contemplation, before looking at his girlfriend. "Nope. It's definitely smaller." The smirk on his face revealed his joking nature, and she giggled before gently pushing his shoulder.

"Dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Ruby couldn't deny that. Her arms wrapped around his, holding it as the two walked towards the academy. "I can't believe Weiss is paying for all of this." Her eyes fell upon a crane, watching it lift debris out of the way as the construction workers worked tirelessly. "I can't believe Beacon is going to be open again." Her legs suddenly stopped as her silver eyes widened. "I can't believe you're going to be teaching at it!"

"Did that just sink in?" he chuckled. "I have my own office! I got to put my name on the front door, Ruby!" The man's beaming grin faltered for a moment though, and he sighed as he shook his head. "Course, they spelled my name wrong..."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it." Jaune shrugged his sadness off though as he ran forward. "Hey! Look! This is where we first met!" He pulled her along, before he bent down and touched the stone path.

"Really? You can tell?"

"It's not something I'm likely to forget. It's where I met my best friend." He could see her cheeks flush, and she brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she always did when he made her blush. "I love you, Ruby Rose..."

"Love you too, Vomit Boy."

"Heh. Love you more, Crater Face." Ruby saw his eyes sparkle with something. He looked away from her, glancing away from her silver stare, before looking back at her. "Ruby, have I ever told you how lucky I am?"

"What do you mean?" Her blush turned hotter. Her Jaune-is-acting-romantic senses tingled as his hand stroked her cheek.

"I mean, I'm dating the greatest girl in the world. Ever. Of all time. I love you, Ruby, and I'm so happy I found you. I love you, Ruby Rose, and I want to spend my life with you."

"Jaune..."

"Will you marry me?"

Ruby felt time stop as he bent down onto his knee. She couldn't even breathe as he revealed a black box from his pocket. "Ruby, we've been dating for five years. We've known each other for eight. We've been through terrible times, and amazing ones. I have no idea what life has in store for us next, but I know this. I love you, and I-Mmph!"

Ruby fell onto him, and the box fell to the ground as he caught her. Their lips met as she held him close, holding him tightly. He could feel her tears touch his cheek as she pulled away. He stared at her, his silver-eyed warrior, his best friend, his rose... Nothing needed to be said. She made her answer clear.

"Told you they got my name wrong. They just put Jaune Arc on it. They forgot the Rose."

"Jaune Arc-Rose?"

"Or Jaune Rose-Arc. I'm willing to negotiate," he chuckled.

* * *

Jaune entered the inn Team RNJR had been staying in and found Ruby tinkering with Crescent Rose at a table. Her plate of cookies slowly dwindling in number as he approached her with nervous footsteps and a drumming heart. She nodded her head at him with a small smile, before returning to her work. He sat beside her at the table, quietly patting his knees with his hands as he stared at her.

"H-hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Jaune?" she replied, putting down her screwdriver. She gave him her full attention as he nervously squirmed in his seat.

"Do you... want to go out?"

"Sure. Nora and Ren coming?"

"What? No, I mean do you want to go out. With me?"

Ruby's brow rose up as she looked at him, before she shrugged. "Yeah? Where do you want to go? Wok in a Park?"

"No. Ruby, I'm asking you out!"

"And I'm saying yes!"

"No, I... Gah! Do you want to be my girlfriend?!"

"Yes!" Blue and silver eyes widened as their cheeks turned crimson.

Neither said anything for a moment, before Jaune coughed into his fist. Ruby lifted her head up to look at him. "Oh. Cool."

"..."

"Um... C-come on. I'm buying."

* * *

They fought together, side by side against the wave of ebony fur and albino teeth and claws. Bone clashed against steel as they tore through the herd, unstoppable, unyielding, unbeatable side by side.

Ruby leaped into the air and shot off like a bullet, cleaving a path through with Crescent Rose. Jaune followed, slicing through Grimm with the very force of his swings. The very air seemed to become his weapon as he cut down Grimm after Grimm, following after the scarlet comet that was his friend.

"Salem!"

They weren't sure which of them screamed out her name. They didn't need to voice orders or commands, instead they moved as though they were in a dance, their hearts the only musical rhythm they needed.

"We're coming for you!"

Ruby liked to think Salem was quaking in her boots at the sound of their voices. At the sight of their weapons cutting through her army. And if she wasn't? She would be soon.

For Pyrrha.

For Penny.

For everyone.

Jaune and Ruby led an army of their friends and allies against Salem's horde. They led their friends to victory.

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon..."

"Hey. I'm Jaune."

 **END**

And January is over, folks. Hope you had a good month!

This is probably the last one shot for Lancaster Month, and honestly? I don't think it's very good. I'm tired, and I feel like my work suffered here because of it. I worked hard this month, and sadly the last piece of my work for the month is more of a whimper than a bang. Or should I say a Yang?! HA! Ah...

Moving on. I hope you enjoyed this little story. I hope you enjoyed all my work this month! Please, take care, be good to your fellow humans, and know that you are loved.

Also, I wanted Salem's defeat to be closer to the end of the story/the beginning of their relationship, because I wanted to imply grander adventures waiting ahead of them. Like marriage. And parenting! Hopefully it came out okay.

Oh, and check out my profile to vote for the best story I wrote for January! Bye!

Oh, and I also wanted to thank Prick, Wanderer, and the rest of the Lancaster fanbase. I wanted to thank you for enjoying my work and helping me work. A writer is nothing without his muses, and you guys are some of the greatest there is. I appreciate all of you, and I'm thankful for all that you helped me do. Thanks, guys.


End file.
